


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by ahgeoff



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgeoff/pseuds/ahgeoff
Summary: Elys' resurrection, the start of her story as a Guardian.





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

_It felt like a shot of good whiskey going down your throat, the kind that warms you up from the chest out._

-*-

Elys gasped, sucking in a massive breath of air.

**“Eyes up guardian.”**

_What?_

The woman sat up, hand reaching up to rub her forehead. Her fingers were caught in a section of wavy brown hair. Her eyes narrowed as she seethed with pain. Her body felt cold at first, then inexplicable warmth spread through her. It was strange, but not unwelcome.

 **“It worked. Good.”** The woman looked around for the source of the voice. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the moonlight at first, but it didn’t matter. The source seemed to come from a small blue light beside her. That light spun around her head, before hovering a few inches from her face. It was a weird…geometric robot floating. _What the fuck?_ she thought to herself. **“Took you long enough. I’ve been searching for-”** The voice was cut off by a strange growl.

The woman leapt to her feet, heart pounding. She looked around frantically. _Trees, forest, wilderness..._ From what she could gather, she was out in the wilds of who-the-hell-knows where. Her hands patted her strangely dressed body down, a movement she did automatically, but didn’t understand at first. _No obvious injuries. Patient seems to be in shock._ a male voice rang in her head. She looked to her hands, there was no blood. She understood this as a good sign automatically.

**”What?”** the woman coughed out, her voice strained. The little robot frantically darted in and out of her sight. The voice hadn’t come from it.

**”We need to go, NOW.”** The little robot practically shouted. A snarl growled out from behind her. The woman turned abruptly, nearly tripping on her own feet. A strange creature, covered in red armor, with pinkish-grey skin and two sets of glowing blue eyes charged towards their position. Despite her confusion, the woman understood now wasn’t the time for questions. **”Eliks-“** the robot shouted, but was interrupted when the woman grabbed it and took off springing in the opposite direction. The woman dived into a small ditch, conveniently covered by an old fallen tree. Her heart pounded, her chest heaved with each breath. She was shaking, from fear or exhaustion, she honestly couldn’t tell.

**“You,”** she rasped, vocal chords still straining. Her hands held a vice grip on the little robot as she held it in front of her face. **”explain.”** The woman managed to spit out between breaths.

**“Uhm, ow..”** The robot pulled itself free of the woman’s now loose grip. **“Now’s not the time!”** The little robot said, hovering above the log. The robot couldn’t get another word out before the sounds of footsteps and inhuman speech reached them both. Despite the obvious dire situation, panic hadn’t yet claimed the woman. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, but the little robot had something in mind. **“Here!”** it said, hovering over an old rusted knife. The woman reached for the knife before jumping up onto the log, and immediately jumping off of it again. The little robot made a comment to itself, but the woman didn’t hear it. Her mind had gone into flight-or-fight mode now, opting for ‘fight’ in this moment.

What information this woman had access to in her faded memory stores, these creatures didn’t match up with. They were completely alien in appearance, but she could tell they had ill-intent. Without hesitation, she leapt forward. Her body seemed to run on instinct in this moment, her hand slashing forward to strike one of the creatures with the dilapidated blade. A spurt of reddish-purple liquid erupted from its, what she assumed, neck as it fell to the forest floor. The woman couldn’t stop to take in the weight of what she had just done, as two other similar creatures rushed forward with their own blades.

The woman jumped back, letting out a grunt. These creatures were about the same height as her, bearing two functional arms and another pair of what looked to be amputated arms. Both lunged at her at the same time. It shouted angrily in a foreign language. She fell to her back, pushing one with her arms and kicking the other away with all the force she could muster. One of the creatures desperately tried to slash and claw at her, but her free hand plunged the knife into its neck. The other hand pushed it unceremoniously to the ground before the woman pushed herself off the ground. The surviving creature had barely collected itself in time to charge at her before she stabbed it on the shoulder.

This only served to make it shriek and stumble for a moment before landing a strike on her face. The woman cried out in pain as a claw drug its way over her right eye. She pushed as hard as she could, jumping back. Her free hand reached up to touch her face. She glanced at it, fingertips smeared in blood. Anger bubbled up in the woman as she slashed violently towards the creature. Her depth perception was inhibited, as her struck eye was swollen and closed- yet she managed to land a hit on the creature’s neck. The assailant fell to the ground, its growling-cries gurgling from its injured throat. The woman stumbled to her feet, panting.

**”Good job,”** the robot said, appearing before her. **”hunter.”** The woman put her hands on her thighs, leaning over as she attempted to catch her breath. _Hunter?_ What was this robot talking about? It floated up again, spinning about before returning to her. **“Lets get you back to The City guardian.”** Her head rose to meet the robot, smiling as she caught her breath.

**“Sounds good to me.”**


End file.
